Queen of My Heart
by SnowDove
Summary: This is a story I wanted to write. It is a Squall/?. Please read and review, the end is a suprise. I hope you will all enjoy the story I have written for you. Have a fun day!!!


Hi there! This is one of my first fics, I hope all of you like it. Please R & R for me, no flames though. Okay I don't own Squaresoft...heh if I did I'd be showering with Sephiroth, Seifer AND Zell every morning :D j/k  
  
Down to business. This is a fic I thought of while playing FF8. It's just something my little mind made up and so here I am typing it. It is NOT a Squinoa (Squall/Rinoa) There is a smidgen of Rinoa bashing but not alot. I'm not a fan of hers yet I will be ladylike and try to keep it to a minimum. ENJOY!!!  
  
**************  
  
Queen of My Heart  
  
Squall Leonhart was lying back upon his bed, eyes shut deep in thought. Leonhart the Lionhearted, Lion of Balamb, Commander of Balamb's forces. These titles were given to him during the second sorceress war. Though he would trade all of it, for love.  
  
True he never wanted to depend on anyone but that changed. Through Rinoa, his newfound friends, and yes even his father. Squall Leonhart learned that all love must be cherished. Now finally a few months after the sorceress war...he had found love. Everyone would be suprised when he made his announcement. All of them: Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa. All of Garden would be shocked, including his lady love.  
  
A small smile was brought to his lips. Rinoa...Squall thought with a certain amount of affection. It truly was sad though, that they didn't work out. He just couldn't be with a girl like Rinoa. She had taught him about love and kindness and all that, while desperately trying to make him fall in love with her. But it didn't go the way she had truly desired. She became more of a sister figure to him. He wanted to protect her like an older brother would protect his little sister from bullies. Opposites may attract but they were just too different. She always wanted to be there with him, she acted as though she couldn't take care of herself and wanted Squall to do it. She wasn't serious at all until it got down to the bare bone decision of yes or no, then she would stall. She doesn't want to stop fighting then she wants a different way. 'Please', Squall thought. Make up your mind.'  
  
Then there was Quistis. A semi-mother figure to the leather-clad recluse yet he couldn't help liking her. She wasn't his type at all though. She was too motherly for him to fall in love with, though as she confessed at some point she had fallen for him. She was always pestering him about how quiet and introverted he was. Also she had that annoying habit of always ending his sentences, then telling him he was predictable. She meant well, and though she had been released as an Instructor because she wasn't good enough. After they had returned and recuperated all the Gardens on the planet were competing for her to come and teach at their schools. She has a promising future ahead of her especially with her newly announced engagement to Nida.  
  
Then lastly little Selphie...Little destructive Selphie who loves to blow things up... A small smile graced Leonhart's lips. He couldn't help but love the kid. Where he was silent and calculating she was yelling for more ammo to blast things. She was alot like Rinoa. If they had gotten married and had children Squall thought they're children would be alot like Selphie. The seriousness to get things done and the kindness and heart to try and save instead of sacrifice. Not on the top of his 'Love for all eternity' list but in the good friend section.  
  
Squall stood up from his bed and mad his way through the Dormitory halls. The time had come, he would confront her. The woman her loved.  
  
The girl he loved was none of these who had stood by him in the actual battle with Ultimecia. Yet she had always been there. She had been there his first day as SeeD and she would always be there. Never one to shy away from one of Seifer's barbs she'd send back one of her own. She never cringed from danger and always protected others before herself. She was serious, yet kind. Knew how to handle matters on her own, but could easily follow orders. Always there with a small smile and a kind word, she cared about Squall, but not in a clingy way. She never annoyed him or taunted him, never made it seem wrong for Squall to be cautious with the friends he chose.  
  
The clicking of his boots hitting the marble were all Squall could hear, besides his thundering heart. He made his way to the training center where she would usually stay now a days, in the secret area.  
  
They had played cards once. Her title was 'Queen of Hearts.' How ironic Squall thought, that she is the Queen of my heart.  
  
Finally past a tree, through a bush. Her sillouette was there as she watched the birds flutter past the now permanently mobile Garden. She heard him, she turned, and as usual there was a smile on her lips just for him.  
  
"Squall..." she said softly.  
  
"Xu...."  
  
*Fin*  
  
******************  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review! I want your feedback. I know this couple is generally not done, but I really wanted to do it. I'm going to start on a series that starts before the game then goes to a few years after it. Please look out for it and R & R it to. Thanks, have a fun day! 


End file.
